christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Casting Crowns
Casting Crowns is a Christian band that employs a soft rock music style similar in sound to U2 hits like With or Without You and Where the Streets Have No Name. The band was created by youth pastor Mark Hall who also serves as a lead vocalist. The band previously served and performed in a youth group in Atlanta. Discovered by, among others, contemporary Christian music legend Steven Curtis Chapman, Casting Crowns got a recording contract and vaulted to popularity with 2003 songs such as If We Are the Body and Casting Crowns. It is already one of the best selling artists in Christian music. Discography * Casting Crowns (2003) * Live from Atlanta (Double-Disc with live CD and live DVD) (2004) * Lifesong (2005) Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Also Heard On * WOW Christmas Green (Song: "Away In A Manger") * WOW Worship Red (Song: "Beautiful Savior") * The Christ: His Passion (Song: "Lamb Of God (Agnus Dei)" with Bebo Norman) * WOW HITS (Song: "Voice of Truth") C.D. contents *Casting Crowns (released October 7th, 2003) **01. What if His People Prayed **02. If We Are the Body **03. Voice of Truth **04. Who Am I **05. American Dream **06. Here I Go Again **07. Praise You with the Dance **08. Glory **09. Life of Praise **10. Your love is Extravagant *Lifesong (August 30th, 2005) **01. Lifesong **02. Praise You in this storm **03. Does Any Body Hear Her **04. Stained Glass Masquerade **05. Love Them Like Jesus **06. Set Me Free **07 While You Were Sleeping **08. Father, Spirit, Jesus **09. In Me **10. Prodigal **11. And Now My Lifesong Sings Band members * Mark Hall - lead vocals * Juan DeVevo - acoustic guitar, electric guitar, vocals * Melodee DeVevo - violin, vocals * Hector Cervantes - electric guitar, vocals * Chris Huffman - bass guitar * Megan Garrett - keyboard, accordion, vocals * Andy Williams - drums Radio Success If We Are the Body peaked at #1 for 5 weeks at CHR. Achievements * Career sales have exceeded 1 million records * Debut album certified RIAA Gold in July, 2004, Platinum in February, 2005. * Live from Atlanta certified RIAA Platinum in September, 2004. * Voted CCM Readers' Choice Awards "Favorite Band", "Favorite New Artist" and "Favorite Album" in 2005. 2006 Grammy Awards (1 total win) * Best Pop/Contemporary Gospel Album - "Lifesong" 2005 GMA Music Awards (7 total wins) * Song of the Year - "Who Am I" * Group of the Year * Songwriter of the Year (Mark Hall) * Pop/ Cont. Recorded Song - "Who Am I" * Inspirational Recorded Song - "Voice of Truth" 2005 GMA Music Awards Nominations (13 total nods) * Song of the Year - "Who Am I" * Group of the Year * Male Vocalist of the Year - Mark Hall * Worship Song of the Year - "Who Am I" * Artist of the Year * Rock/Contemporary Recorded Song - "American Dream" * Pop/Contemporary Recorded Song - "Who Am I" * Inspirational Recorded Song - "Voice of Truth" * Short Form Music Video - "American Dream" * Long Form Music Video - Casting Crowns: Live From Atlanta * Producer of the Year - Mark Miller 2004 GMA Music Awards * Songwriter of the Year - Mark Hall 2004 GMA Music Award Nominations * Songwriter of the Year - Mark Hall * New Artist of the Year * Pop Contemporary Song of the Year - "If We Are The Body" * Pop Contemporary Album of the Year Partnerships and Endorsements Partnerships * Jumpstart Resources * World Vision Endorsements * Gibson Guitars * Avalon Guitars * Audix Microphones * Westone In Ear Monitors * Pro Mark Drum Sticks * Ultimate Microphone Stands External links *Casting Crowns official site *Jump Start Resources web site -- this web site was created by Mark Hall as a source of materials for Christian youth leaders on low budgets. The web site is given on the CD tray label of the British version of the first album. *Casting Crowns Lyrics *Casting Crowns Info and Discography *Casting Crowns Music Casting Crowns unofficial site -- includes reviews, Casting Crowns links etc. Category:Contemporary Christian Music